Paciencia tem Limites
by Lais-Chan
Summary: Bulma tem uma ideia louca de ir em um conselheiro amoroso, no que sera que vai dar isso?
1. Cap 1

Era uma manha calma na Corporação Capsula, Bulma estava na sala brincando com a Bra, Vegeta como sempre, estava treinando na sala gravitacional e Trunks na empresa...

Bra brincava de boneca enquanto via seus desenhos prediletos, Bulma estava sentada no sofá lendo uma revista quando telefone toca.

-Casa dos Briefs!

-Alo... Bulma??

-Sim...?

-Sou eu Chichi!

-Oi Chichi, como você está?? Não aparece mais aqui pra podermos tomar um café...

-Ah eu estou meia sem tempo, olha eu queria te falar uma coisinha, e rapidinho.

-Pode falar

-A Videl me falou que chegou um Dr na cidade, ele e terapelta de casais, vai ter um programa de entrevista para casais, essa semana mesmo, e eu estava vendo se você vai, a Videl me chamou so que eu não queria ir com ela sozinha sabe, o Goku e bem capaz de não querer ir pra poder treinar com o Vegeta, ai se você fosse ele não teria com quem treinar....

-Humm... terapelta... sabe que não e uma má ideia... claro Chichi eu vou sim, vai ser aonde??

Chichi esplicou pra Bulma aonde seria essa entrevista, a lona estava armada, agora so faltava os palhaços, éééé quer dizer os Saiyajins.  
A Noite cai...

Vegeta estava na sala vendo MMA* e então Bulma sentou do seu lado.

-Oi Veggie.

-OI ¬¬ * tava intertico com a luta*

-O que que você esta fazendo??

-Não e obvio, vendo Tv...

-Humm... Vegeta... *Voz melancolica*

-O que foi agora Mulher??? *Agora ele olha pra ela*

-Adivinha só, Acabei de nos escrever para uma esperiencia incrivel...

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeh ,o, ¬¬ *fez carinha de deboche *

-Da pra me escutar??

-Fala logo...

-Você ja ouviu falar em um programa de entrevista para casais??

-Iiiiiiiiih la vem você com as suas ideias... ¬¬

-Veggie, você não me ama?? não tem nada de mais dagente ir nessa entrevista. E o Dr Toriyama so vai ficar aqui durante 1 dia...

-O que tem haver deu gostar de você com esse cara?? Bulma eu não to afim de ir em lugar nenhum, Me deixa quieto... *vira pra tv*

-Mais ele faz um seminario, e ele se chama "ABRA SEU CORAÇÃO", não custa nada Veggie...

- OOOOOOh =o, que coisa de gay, Bulma eu ja disse eu não vou.

-A meu amor vai ser divertido, lá o Dr so pergunta coisas do nosso relacionamento, nada de mais... e olha o Goku não reclamou de ir com a Chichi, porque só você complica a situação?? *beicinho*

-O QUE?? AQUELE VERME DO KAKAROTO VAI NESSE NEGOCIO?? AQUELE CRAPULA, NOS IAMOS TREINAR, GRRRRRRRRRR, VERME INSOLENTE...

-Poxxa Vegeta, não e nada de mais, e so comunicação entre nos dois, se nos somos o melhor casal de la, ja que nos mal nos comunicamos...

-Você quer que eu me cominuque com você *voz doce* ? Vira pra ela, segura na mão de Bulma e...

-Humm *.*

-EU NÃO QUERO IR EM NESSA DROGA DE SEMINARIOOOOOOOO *GRITO*

-Por favor???

-Não...* volta pra tv*

-Bom *botando ciumes* eu bem que poderia ir com outro acompanhante ja que você não queri ir... Eu me arrependo de não ter namorado com o Goku, as vezes eu até me casava com ele, a envez de casar com um CARA MAL HUMORADO Rumm...

O que mais deixava o Vegeta irritado? Bulma sair com alguem a não ser ele, ela falar de goku, elogiar o goku... o pior era quando ela falava que o GOKU ERA MELHOR DO QUE ELE

-CHEGAAAAAAAAA.

Bulma se espantou com o grito de Vegeta e quase caiu do sofá.

-KAKAROTO E MELHOR NISSO, KAKAROTO É MELHOR NAQUILO, SABE QUE MAIS??? EU VOU NESSA PORCARIA DE SEMINARIO, E QUERO MOSTRAR PRA ESSE VERME QUEM É O MELHOR..

-Obrigada meu amoooorr _Shmak_

Bulma deu um beijo no rosto de Vegeta e saiu toda feliz pela casa.


	2. Cap 2

No dia do seminário, Bulma e Vegeta estavam indo para lá, e deram de cara com Chichi e Goku indo também.

-Oi Chichi, oi Goku, cadê a Videl e o Gohan.

-Ah eles ja estão la dentro, vamos?

Todos entraram na sala, Vegeta quiz sentar nos fundos, pois ali era mais rapido de ir embora. Quando se acomodaram, reconheceram Gohan e a Videl no palco.

-Agora diga que o ama. Fala o Dr Toriyama.

-Eu te amo. Videl respondeu aos prantos.

Gohan a abraçou, e também disse para ela;

-Eu também.

-Uma salva de palmas para o casal.

Duas gotas de suor sairam da cabeça de Bulma e Vegeta, e então ele que tinha acabado de se sentar já estava levandando.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui nesse hospicio não, vamos embora Bulma!

Bulma se levantou para poder impedir a saida de seu marido.

-A não não não Vegeta, fica mais um pouco.

-ORA ORA, não tivemos a chance de conhecer o casalzinho tão falante, como se chamam??

-Bulma e Vegeta Briefs.

-E como descrevem o relacionamento de vocês??

-Olha DR *ele estava perto deles* nos somos um casal muito feliz.

-Então *olhou para o publico* querem dizer que o relacionamento de vocês e perfeito?

-ENTENDA COMO QUIZER, AGORA VAMOS EMBORA BULMAA...

Vegeta estava quase soltando fogo pelas orelhas.

-Bom, eu tenho algo impotante a dizer aos dois, NÃO EXISTE, *olhando pro povo* NÃO EXISTE UM RELACIONAMENTO PERFEITO, NEGAR ISSO É NÃO ENXERGAR A REALIDADE *dabndo pulinhos nesta ultima frase*

-BULMA, EU VOU ARREBENTAR A CARA DESSE VERME ¬¬

-ISSO É BOM, ISSO E MUITO BOM, VOCÊ ESTA SENDO SINCERO, E TEM RAZÃO DE NÃO GOSTAR DE MIM, PORQUE NÃO SOU SEU AMIGO *VOLTOU A DAR PULINHOS* SOU APENAS O HOMEM QUE VAI TRAZER A VERDADE PARA O SEU RELACIONAMENTO, VOCÊS DOIS VENHAM ATE AQUI.

-Anda Veggie, vamos provar o quanto somos felizes...

-É Veggie vai lá...

Goku morria de rir da cara de Vegeta.

-CALA A BOCA KAKAROTOOO...

-VEGETAA, OLHA OS MODOS...

-Aha, você esta com medo de alguma coisa? tem algo a esconder?? um ponto fraco?? Alguma fraqueza que não queria espor? ou esta com medo.

-RÂURÂURÂU *riso deboxado entre os dentes* Eu não tenho nenhuma fraqueza e nem algo a esconder de ninguem, agora vamos BULMAAAA.

-Então aceite o desafio, venha até aqui e teste a intencidade do seu relacionamento, e mostre a todos que não e nenhum covarde.

-Vem amor, vem

Bulma arrastava Vegeta pelos braços até uma poltrona.

-Sente-se.

Os dois se sentaram um virado para o outro. Vegeta com um cara fexada, um bico maior do que uma tromba de elefante.

-Bem *começa o Dr falar* a chave do sucesso de um relacionamento é a capacidade de se comunicar sinceramente com o seu parceiro, aceitando as criticas com o coração aberto. Olhem um para o outro!

Os dois se viraram, cara a cara, Vegeta revira os olhos e pensa. -" O que essa louca não me faz passar ¬¬ "

-Agora ouça tudo o que o parceiro lhe disser e você faça o mesmo com ela, e sepre no final repita a frase "Eu posso aceitar isso e meu coração continua aberto"

-Começando com você Senhor Briefs.

-É VEGETA, HUMF...

-Pense um pouco e diga a ela o que você não gosta nela.

-.......

Um silencio predominou no salão.

-Vamos Vegeta, fala... se não eu te castro *falando entre os dentes*

- Vamos Senh... Vegeta, diga algo que você não goste dela, por exemplo, eu não gosto dessa roupa.

- Hmpf, você não tem que gostar de nada dela, que coisa mais patetica, eu não gosto desse seu sapato.

Todo mundo olhou para o sapato de Bulma.

-Mas... Mas.. você disse que era bonito...

-Sra Bulma, vamos diga a frase, que você vai se sentir melhor.

-Tudo bem. "Eu posso aceitar isso e meu coração continua aberto"

-Isso, agora e a sua vez, diga algo que não gosta dele.

-Eu não gosto de quando você acorda 6h da manha e faz uma zona do manheiro.

-Hmft...

-Vamos Vegeta, diga...

-Dizer o que ??

-Diga que aceita isso.

-Blablabla. Eu aceito isso e blablbala...

-Vamos, diga com o coração...

-"Eu posso aceitar isso e tal"

-Tudo bem Dr, melhor do que isso ele não faz não.

Vegeta deu um olhar fixo pra Bulma. Então o Dr continuou.

-Vamos aprofundar mais.... Senhor Vegeta.

-Eu não suporto durmir do seu lado, porque você ronca feito um leão. Vegeta estava entrando no clima .

-O que??? o.O

*plateia* UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIHN

-Eu posso aceitar isso e meu coração continua aberto, Ah, eu não suporto quando você usa o fil dental e deixa jogado na pia, É FEDORENTO

*Plateia* - Vai começar o barraco - Disse alguem.

-"Eu posso aceitar isso". Sua vaca *ultima frase falou baixinho pra so ela escutar*

-Eu te mato em... ¬¬

-Isso mesmo, vamos, continuem assim, agora para melhorar vamos apronfundar mais as coisas. Vegeta....

-As vezes você é muito agressiva, isto me castra, e me sinto na compania de um homem.

*plateia* 

-Eupossoaceitarissoemeucoraçãocontinuaberto as vezes eu tenho nojo de comer com você, pois você e porco e arrota em cima da mesa.

*plateia* 

-Eu posso aceitar isso e meu coração continua aberto, as vezes o ronçar das suas coças faz uns sons que faz o meus cabelos ficarem em pé.

-Que cabelo seu Sr calvice, pouca telha, e deveria esta acostumado com esse barulho, ja que as cochas da anta da sua mãe roçam o tempo inteiro.

-*plateia* HAUHAUAH UUUUUUUUUUUUUIM Isso ae.. UIIIIIIIIIIIII

-*Bulma se levanta*É isso ae, a mãe dele, é isso ae.

-Pode falar dela, eu nunca a conheci mesmo.

-Claro é so isso que você pode falar, seu amante de 3 minutos.

-*plateia* OH MEU KAMI-SAMA, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUI, HAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Aquilo ja havia se tornado um baraco, os dois estavam alterado no palco. E para ajudar o Dr estava fazendo o gesto de 3 para a plateia ver.

-Agora vai ficar comentando a nossa vida intima mulher??

-O que que é?? Não suporta ouvi uma critica??

-Aé né.. 3 min... isso é porque eu demoro 25 min so pra chegar lá .

- . Todos de boca aberta.

Bulma saiu do palco super irritada e Vegeta resmungando, Chichi não sabia onde enfiar a cara, pois foi ela quem deu a ideia de levar a Bulma com ela. Goku não parava de rir.


	3. Cap 3  Final!

Dr Toryiama começou a falar no palco.

-Muito bem meus amigos, vejo que o nosso casal não aguentou a verdade nua e crua no seu relacionamento, isso prova que eles não era tão felizes assim, *olhava de canto para Goku que chorava de rir e Chichi o batia para poder cala a boca* Então podemos convidar o proximo casal?

A plateia - SIIIIIIIIIIM

-Tudo bem, que tal chamarmos o casal alegre ali?

Chichi olhou para os lados e viu que todos estavam olhando para ela e o Goku, sorriu, pois ela iria provar para todos ali que seu casamento e perfeito.

-Vamos Goku!

Goku foi para não contrariar Chichi. No palco eles sentaram no mesmo lugar que Bulma e Vegeta tinham sentados. Olhando um para o outro Goku sorriu com uma gota na cabeça, não sabia o que dizer ali, naquele momento ele estava morrendo de medo da reação de sua mulher esterica, ja Chichi estava toda boba no palco, todos olhavam pra ela, estava se sentindo a tal.

-Bem, estamos com o casal... *sussurou* fala o nome de vocês

-Chichi e Son Goku!

-Então... com vocês descrevem sua relação?

-Olha Dr, eu acho que minha familia e super unida, graça a educação que demos aos nossos filhos, Apesar de tudo Goku e um bom pai e um ótimo marido...

-Hmm..*pensa Dr Toryiama* Então sua relação tem seus altos e baixos?

-.... Axo que sim Dr.

-Isso é um bom sinal! Isso prova que vocês quando tem problemas conversam... entendo *mão no queixo* então vamos ao nosso esquema, você vai apontar algo para o seu companheiro e dizer o que não gosta e ele vai aceitar com o coração aberto, vocês sabem como ´?

-Claro Dr.

-Então começamos com você senhora!

-Hmm... Eu não gosto quando o Goku sai para treinar e chega tarde da noite em nossa casa, eu não durmo enquanto ele não chega.

-Muito bem, agora Sr Son Goku, responda para ela

-..... *Goku não sabia o que falar*

-Senhor Son?

-Oi!

-Responda para ela

-Responder o que? ^ ^

Todos do alditorio sairam gotas de suor na cabeça e o Dr quase caiu para atras.

-Sr Son, e para o senhor falar que aceita isso de coração aberto

-hehehe eu havia me esquecido. Chichi *segura a mão dela* eu aceito isso e meu coração continua aberto

Todos do auditorio * OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMG*

Senhor Goku,o senhor tem algo que não gosta em sua esposa e acha que isso influenciaria em sua relação-Perguntou Dr Toryiama

Goku olhou para Chichi, olhou para os lados, analisou a mulher e então disse na maior inocencia:

-Hmm,acho que devido aos filhos e o cuidado e o estress escessivo que ela tem com Gohan e Goten ela envelheceu rapido demai...-Não pode terminar ja que chichi desatou a chorar.

-Go..Goku, você esta me chamando de velha?

Chichi estava aos prantos, Goku tentou acalma-la.

-Chichi eu não quiz dizer isso...

Goku estava morrendo de dó daquela velha , Ops, quero dizer de sua esposa.

-Goku, nunca mais olhe na minha cara, eu não vou te dar comida mais, pois eu sou uma velha recalcada... seu... seu imbecil.

E Chichi saiu correndo aos prantos e a plateia ria daquela cena, Chichi em toda a sua vida não tinha passado uma vergonha como essa e Goku ia correndo atraz gritando.

Enquanto isso na Corp. Capsula

Trunks estava sentado no sofá quando seus pais chegaram.

-Oi mamae como foooooooi......

Bulma passou direto para o andar superior, deixando Trunks com uma gota de suor na cabeça, sua mãe só o ignorava quando estava no seu devido mal humor. Então resolveu perguntar seu pai.

-Pai o que aconteceu com a Mamae?

-Não enxe o saco Trunks, antes que queria levar uma porrada... GRRRRRRRRRRRR

Vegeta o respondeu com uma raiva que so vendo para crer, Trunks rapidamente caçou um rumo pra ele, então viu Bra sentada sozinha no chão brincando com suas bonecas, resolveu pegar ela e levar ela para o parque, antes mesmo que sobra-se para a coitadinha.

Havia se passado cerca de 1h, Vegeta estava sentado na sala, quando Bulma desce para a cozinha.

-Bulma pega para mim na cozinha algo pra comer

Vegeta estava assistindo TV, e Bulma passa direto sem falar nada...

Alguns minutos depois ela volta terminado de comer um sanduiche, e passa perto dele.

-Ei Mulher eu não pedi pra você me trazer algo pra comer?

Bulma nada respondeu, so passou em frente a tv para poder mecher em uma mesinha cheia de papeis.

-Vai continuar com esse silencio mulher?

Bulma olhou pra traz e fez um carão pra ele, e voltou a mecher na mesa. Ela começou a folear os papeis que estavam na mesinha, fazendo bastante barulho para atrapalhar Vegeta ver sua TV, fazendo com que ele olha-se para ela.  
Ela então se abaixou para poder pegar alguma coisa que havia caido, arrastando a cadeira fazendo aquele barulho inrritante. Vegeta para deixa-la mais brava.

-Eu to gostando mais disso do que ver tv.

Bulma se levantou e saiu pisando duro da sala, e Vegeta.

-Hmpf, ja sera sem tempo.

Ele então se levantou e foi na cozinha pegar o seu lanche, ja que Bulma não pegou para ele. Quando ele volta ve Bulma com um aspirador de pó, preste a ligar, ele olhou para ela e disse mentalmente " ela nao vai ser louca de ligar isso agora"

Vegeta então senta e assiste sua bendita TV, e Bulma Liga o aspirador e começa a passar na sala. " Coisa que Bulma nunca fez, ja que tinham enpregadas para isso"  
Vegeta se levanta rispidamente, deixando seu lanche no sofá e tira a tomada do treco barulhento.

-Agora vai ficar me enchendo a paciencia mulher? Minha paciencia tem limites ...

Bulma rapidamente correu e desligou a Tv.

-" Como essa mulher e implicante ¬¬"

-Bulma Liga essa tv.

-Liga você o meu aspirador

-Você nunca foi de trabalhar....Você paga aqueles vermes para que?

-Idiota...

O telefone toca, Bulma que estava segurando o fio da Tv não conseguiu alcançar o Telefone e Vegeta estava longe dele.

-Atende o telefone. Disse Bulma..

-Atende você, vai deixar ele tocar sozinho?

Então a secretaria eletronica começou a tocar.

-Você ligou para a manção dos Briefs, deixe seu recado apos o Bip " Biiiiip"- Mãe aqui e o Trunks atende o telefone a Bra se machuvou e esta no hospital.

Os dois correram para o telefone, Vegeta e Bulma se sentaram no sofá.

-Alo, Alo Trunks o que ouve? Bulma estava em desespero

-Mãe, a Bra caiu do parquinho e agora ela esta levando ponto no queixo.

-A Meu Kami, Trunks agente ja vai ir pra ai..

Bulma em desespero e Vegeta não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

-Bulma o que ouve?

-Veggie a Bra caiu do parquinho e agora ela esta no hospital levanto ponto no queixo.

Vegeta rapidamente pegou Bulma no colo e então ele voou com ela o mais rapido que Bulma pode aguentar e chegaram no hospital.  
Quando chegaram lá encontraram Trunks sentado na fila de espera na enfermaria do hospital.

-Trunks o que ouve? Como ela se machucou?

-Mae estava brincando no "trepa trepa" quando chegou no topo ela me chamou pra poder ver que ela conseguia subir la no alto, foi ai que sua mãozinha escorregou e ela caiu no chão e seu queixo fez um machucado.

-Mais você também em Trunks, olha a irresponsabilidade, deixar a sua irmã subi em um brinquedo desse tão perigoso..

-Desculpe mãe, eu não sabia que ia acontecer isso.

-Tudo bem filho, agora o importante e sua irmã não ter quebrado nada.

-Não seje tola mulher , ela e filha do principe dos Sayia-jins, ela não se machucaria assim tão facilmente...

-Espero mesmo Vegeta.

Bulma falava triste com a situação. Havia se passado 20 min e Bra apareceu com um curativo no seu queixo e um pano amarrado no braço.

-Minha filhinha você também quebro o braço?

-não mamanhe, eé so minha brusa!

Ela sorriu inocentemente para os pais, apesar do tombo ela parecia esta bem, ela era pequena, e Vegeta morria de medo de perder aquela que ele tanto mimou.

-Papaii, eu bem subi no alto do trepa pega...

-é trepa trepa Bra -Trunks acrecentou.

Bra subiu no colo do Pai.

-Era muuuito altão assim ooo * ela abriu os bracinhos fazendo gestous de grandeza* eu fui a unica a subir lá.

-Que bom minha filha, agora vamos comprar sorvete? Bulma falou com a pequena.

-Ebaaaa * ela pulava euforica no colo de Vegeta, que não pode deixar de sorrir*

Sentados na mesa de uma sorveteria, Vegeta coloca Bra no chão e Trunks a leva para ver alguns peixinho que tinha em um lago, deixando os pais sozinhos.  
Bra olha para o pai e de longe diz:

-Sabe papaii, eu vou cair de algo bem maior pra eu poder ganhar mais sorvete ...

-Não mesmo, da proxima vez eu pego você e bato...

Vegeta e Bra sorriram e Bra correu para alcançar o irmão. Bulma vira para Vegeta e diz:

-Veggie eu fiquei tão assustada, eu tive medo que essa minha pequena se machuca-se serio.

-O que eu disse Bulma, ela e filha de um guerreiro, ela não iria se machucar tão facilmente... alem do mais ela so machucou o queixo.

-Mesmo assim Veggie, se você não tive-s lá comigo eu não sei o que eu tinha feito...

Vegeta olhou pra ela.

-Olha Veggie, me desculpa por tudo isso que aconteceu, por eu ter te levado naquele velho Gaga do Toryiama, por agente ter brigado, eu não gosto de brigar com você, eu me sinto mal...

-Não se preocupe Bulma...

-Não veggie, eu não acabei. Eu te forcei a ir naquele Seminario idiota, eu não sei aonde eu estava com a cabeça de querer provar que somos felizes, eu não poderia ter escolhido alguem tão assim... maravilhoso como você.

Vegeta pegou na mão dela e alisou, Bulma sabia que aquilo era uma prova de carinho, que ele estava a perdoando, so que alem de tudo ele era o "Principe dos Saiyains" era o Vegeta, não seria o tipico dele se declarar para ela, então ela puxou sua cadeira para o lado dele e se encostou no ombro de seu marido.

-Trunks, olha a mamanhee e o papaii se abraçando...

-É esses dois... Não tem geito mesmo, olha ali Bra...

-O que?

Trunks a pegou no colo e ameaçou a jogar-la dentro do lago...

-Trunks Paraaaa, eu tenho medoo...

-E to brincando Bra...

Enquanto isso na casa do Sons.

-Aiii Chichi não me bate... ta duendooo....

-Toma isso seu ... seu covarde, me chamar de velha na frente de todo mundo...

-Mãe pega leve com o papai..._ Dizia Gohan_

-Sai daqui gohan , pois quem vai levar daqui a pouco vai ser você *Goku soncegue escapar com a distração de Chichi* ... URRRRR Goku volta aqui....

Fim...

Então... o que acharam dessa minha primeira fic de comedia?  
Gostaram?  
Espero que eu tenha atendido aos seus desejos, Obrigada por você ter acompanhado essa minha fic...

Para vocês que leram ela, eu so queria fazer um breve comentario...

Essa e uma parodia do seriado de Eu a patroa e as crianças, eu não mudei muita coisa , mais eu aperfeiçoei isso, espero que tenham gosado desse final...

Arigatou! e mandem revien em...

Um Beijo. Laís-chan!


End file.
